Mobile phone communication—facilitated through use of cell phones and smartphone devices—has become ubiquitous in today's society. Many users have become reliant on their mobile communication device as the primary source for management of user data including contacts, calendar, tasks, media, and text messages. Consequently, the mobile phone is often considered the hub of personal information for countless users. Misplacing or losing one's mobile phone is often a traumatic experience due to the inability to place phone calls, in addition to the inaccessibility and possible loss of personal information stored on the mobile device. In some cases, the mobile phone may be intentionally left behind or forgotten, leading to the same unpleasant outcomes.